Brazen Bulldrome
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Earthblight (sandy areas only) |weaknesses = Mud |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Brazen Bulldrome is a fiery, metallic Subspecies of Bulldrome that can be encountered in arid areas. Physiology Brazen Bulldrome has a bronze hide, a dark gray mane, red eyes, and dark yellow tusks. Its skin is notably tougher than a standard Bulldrome's, being able to take attacks that would easily tear through the latter's, and it has control over fire, being able to encase its tusks and hooves in flame to boost its attacks. Biology Brazen Bulldrome sits on the middle of the food chain, subsisting on plants, fungi, ores, carrion, and live prey such as Jaggi, Cephalos, Hermitaur, and the occasional Remobra, but is vulnerable to attacks from larger monsters such as Shogun Ceanataur, Rathalos, Seregios, Brute Tigrex, Sand Barioth, and Teostra. To protect itself from these threats, it eats large amounts of ore, which is where its hard, metallic hide comes from, and favours volcanic regions as large amounts of ore can be found there, though it can occasionally be found traversing deserts in the search of food. Its favourite food is Nitroshrooms, and it stores the flammable leftovers in a special organ found within its abdomen, later using them to set foes ablaze. It has a high body temperature due to a combination of its metallic hide, which stores heat quite well, and all the Nitroshrooms it eats, which build up heat within its body, and will release excess heat through its tusks and hooves, which contain openings that allow heat to escape so it doesn't injure or kill itself through overheating. Its mucus is flammable, and it can ignite it with the fiery contents of its fire-storing organ, allowing it to bring down prey from a distance. Due to the lower abundance of smaller monsters as well as the greater amount of competition found within the desert and volcanic regions it resides in, the boar evolved into a solitary monster with no herd. Behavior Brazen Bulldrome is even more aggressive and territorial than the standard Bulldrome, charging at anything that comes near it or its territory. It is omnivorous, eating any plant, fungi, and animal material it finds, and has been known to eat ore, which is where it gets its metallic hide from. It is particularly fond of Nitroshrooms, which are believed to be the source of its high body heat and control over fire. Abilities Its skin is notably tougher than a standard Bulldrome's, being able to take attacks that would easily tear through the latter's. Its bronze hide allows it to store heat from within, and it can use this heat to increase its attack power when enraged. Habitat Brazen Bulldrome resides in deserts and volcanoes. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 2,400 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 1,680 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 3,120 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 30 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 30 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Body: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Jaggi - Wins. * vs. Gendrome - Wins. * vs. Yian Kut-Ku - Wins. * vs. Qurupeco/Crimson Qurupeco - Wins. * vs. Iodrome - Wins. * vs. Great Wroggi - Wins. * vs. Cephadrome - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Great Delex - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Azulgard - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Chipoake - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Tetsucabra/Berserk Tetsucabra - Wins, but takes some damage in the process (regular), Loses, but deals some damage in the process (Berserk). * vs. Barroth/Metalworker Barroth - Loses, but deals some damage in the process (regular), Loses (Metalworker). * vs. Basarios - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Nibelsnarf - Loses. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Loses. * vs. Fiendish Vertyroni - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Lavasioth/Lavasioth Subspecies - Loses. * vs. Vermicantha - Loses. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Loses. * vs. Seregios - Loses. * vs. Monoblos/White Monoblos - Loses. * vs. Diablos/Black Diablos - Loses. * vs. Pedrunderen - Loses. * vs. Gravios/Black Gravios - Loses. * vs. Uragaan/Steel Uragaan - Loses. * vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex - Loses. * vs. Rust Duramboros - Loses. Attacks Brazen Bulldrome has access to all the attacks the standard Bulldrome uses, but these moves has increased power overall, and inflict Fire damage and Fireblight when it becomes enraged. That said, it does have some attacks of its own: Searing Spit Brazen Bulldrome snorts and spits a ball of flammable mucus at the hunter. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts Fireblight. It will spit this mucus at the hunter three times in a row in G-Rank. Ignition Charge Brazen Bulldrome stands in place as if it's taunting the hunter, then envelops itself in flame and quickly charges at the hunter twice in a row. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Fireblight, and has a tracking effect. It can only use this attack when enraged, and will charge four times in a row in G-Rank. Sand Fling Brazen Bulldrome puts its left tusk into the ground, then flings sand at the hunter. This attack deals low damage, inflicts Earthblight, and will knock the hunter down, opening them up for another attack. It will only use this attack if encountered in deserts. The sand has a wider radius in G-Rank. Lava Fling Brazen Bulldrome puts its left tusk into the ground, then flings lava at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Fireblight. It will only use this attack if encountered in volcanoes. The lava has a wider radius in G-Rank. Weapons Hammer Brazen Hammer --> Brazen Hammer + --> Brazen Bonecrusher Lance Brazen Lance --> Brazen Lance + --> Brazen Fleshrender Switch Axe Brazen Axe --> Brazen Axe + --> Brazen Soulburner * Note: All of Brazen Bulldrome's weapons are upgrades of Bulldrome's weapons, and require materials from both monsters to make. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 235-600 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder +5 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 *Earth -20 *Wind +5 Skills: Iron Wall, Destroyer, Fire Attack +2, Critical Eye -2 G-Rank Defense: 380-665 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -20 *Thunder +5 *Ice -10 *Dragon +10 *Earth -20 *Wind +5 Skills: Iron Wall, Destroyer, Fire Attack +2, Critical Eye -2 Gunner High-Rank Defense: 205-435 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -5 *Dragon +15 *Earth -15 *Wind +10 Skills: Iron Wall, Destroyer, Fire Attack +2, Critical Eye -2 G-Rank Defense: 310-490 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice -5 *Dragon +15 *Earth -15 *Wind +10 Skills: Iron Wall, Destroyer, Fire Attack +2, Critical Eye -2 Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Tusks- The tusks will break off. Trivia * Brazen Bulldrome's name is a pun on brazen bull, a Greek torture and execution device. * Brazen Bulldrome's resistance to Thunder attacks despite having a metallic hide comes from metals becoming less conductive when heated. * Brazen Bulldrome will fail to use its ranged attacks when exhausted, and moves notably slower. It can regain stamina by feasting on mushrooms or carcasses. * Credit for the icon goes to TheBrilliantLance, and credit for the render goes to TheElusiveOne. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster